Life can be complicated
by xxsillyxx
Summary: Dougie and Alyssa has a turbulent relationship but ever heard the expresion love will win over all? Is that true? Read and find out :
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is my new baby and like any mother I am actually a bit proud :) Does that sound weird? Well hey I am weird. So I do hope you will enjoy this story I am close to finishing it, therefore all the chapters will be posted at one so you have something to read. And I still love getting reviews :D_**

Outside the rain kept on pouring down. I pulled on my yellow rain coat and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and ran outside. I rushed over to the fashion shop I was working in. September in London was my favorite month with all the rain. "How can anybody shop in this rain?" my boss laughed. I looked at her. She was a middle-aged lady with blond hair and the sweetest smile. "I would shop all the time in this rain" I smiled. "You are also a very special girl" she smiled. "Can you manage the shop alone today?" she asked. "I most certainly can" I smiled. "You are a sweetheart. Don't stay too long" she laughed as she walked out. Even though I loved September it wasn't the best month to be in a shop, nobody were out shopping. I looked up as the bell over the door rang. My best friend Alyssa was standing in the door. Her short brown hair was completely straight and sat perfectly even though she had been in the rain and the wind. "I need your help Hayley" she pleaded. I laughed. "With what, my sweet friend?" I said. "I have a band that is in the serious need of a makeover so my thoughts went you, my friend with the best taste" she smiled. "I am watching the shop alone sweetie, I would love to help you" I smiled. "How about after work?" Alyssa asked. "Fine but they better not give me a hard time" I giggled. She hugged me quickly and left.

I stood in my favorite men's wear shop, which my very good friend was managing. My phone started ringing. Alyssa's caller id flashed over the screen. "Hello" I smiled. "They will be there in a bit" she said. "I don't mind waiting" I laughed. "Are we interrupting?" a male voice said from behind me. I spun around and stared at the band Alyssa had sent, also known as McFly. I closed my phone. "Most certainly not" I lit up in a smile. "I am Dougie, this is Harry, Danny and Tom" Dougie freaking Poynter said. I laughed. "I do read magazines, watch television and listen to the radio so I know who you guys are" I giggled. "Well my lovely friend, Alyssa, asked me to help you guys with some fashion problems" I looked up and down them. "I see her point" I smiled. "That wasn't nice to say" Dougie said. I blushed. "Oh my God I am so sorry" I looked apologizing at them. They laughed. "I actually not known what I am dressing you guys for" I laughed. "We are having an album cover shot tomorrow" Harry said and smiled. "Oh yeah I have already ordered that" I smiled. "Well four guys at one time is quite a lot so three of you go and do whatever guys do" I laughed. Tom stayed behind. "So we have to find something cool for you" I smiled. "How did you get so good with fashion?" he asked as we walked around in the shop. "My grandmother was a movie star and she taught me all about fashion" I smiled. The outfit we ended up choosing was a light blue shirt a little unbuttoned with a black leather jacket over and blue loose pants with a white belt. "And then just mess the hair up, I am certain Giovanna can help you" I laughed. He laughed and walked out. The next was Danny. His look ended up with a white shirt, black tie, closed leather jacket and dark blue fine jeans. "Thank you so much" he smiled and walked out. Harry walked in smiling. "You look jolly" I joked. He laughed. "Well the others say that you are a very sweet girl" he said. "Oh how nice" I smiled. "So your friend, Alyssa, what is her situation?" he asked. I giggled. "She is actually single, her last boyfriend was 2 years ago but I must warn you, me and her live together" I laughed. "Could you give her my number?" he asked. I smiled. "I most certainly can" I said. His look was black loose jeans with a simple tight sitting blue and white striped shirt. Harry handed me a piece of paper with his number on it and I gave him Alyssa's. Dougie walked in smiling. "My last victim" I laughed. He laughed. "So I know you aren't into a formal tight look is that correct?" I asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked. I looked up and down him. He laughed. "Okay stupid question" he said. I laughed. I walked around the shop trying to find some stuff for him. I turned around and he was standing right behind me. Our faces were inches away from each other. We looked each other in the eyes. The only way to describe the moment is referring to those old movies with my grandmother in them, the whole love at first sight. "You should properly try on the cloths" I mumbled. He chuckled and nodded. His look was a low cut white t-shirt, dark grey jeans and a black blazer. The t-shirt showed a little bit of his tattoo. I smiled. "I really like your tattoo" I smiled. "Thanks" he smiled. "You have any?" he asked. I giggled and nodded. "Sounds like it is some I would love to see" he smirked at me. I bit my bottom lip. "We should hang out sometime" Dougie smiled. "Like friends or like a date?" I asked. "Dinner tonight?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head. "I have a thing with my roommate" I smiled. "What if I bring Harry?" Dougie said. "Okay fine" I smiled. "It's a date" he walked out. I laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I pulled on a black leather skirt and stuffed the red halter neck top down. I straightened my brown hair. I walked into the kitchen where Alyssa was making dinner. "Why won't you tell me who is coming?" she asked with her back turned towards me. "Do I look okay?" I asked. She turned around. "Wauw you look amazing" she said smiling. "You look nervous" she stated. "You have no idea" I mumbled. There was a knock on the door. I rushed out and opened the door. "Wauw" Dougie said. "Ehm thanks" I blushed. "Come on in" I smiled at him and Harry. They walked inside. "Well Alyssa you already know them" I laughed as she stared at them. "Living room now" she dragged me with her. "You said double date, which is my date?" she asked. "Mister Harry Judd" I smiled. She blushed. "So Harry can you cook?" I asked and looked at him. He nodded. "Then you can help Alyssa and I can show Dougie around" I smiled. Alyssa and Harry vanished into the kitchen. "You look really pretty today" Dougie smiled. "Thanks" I looked at him. I walked into my room and he followed me. "Well this is my room" I looked around. The walls were white, the closet white and a big white princess bed. "Very sweet and girly" he said. "Yeah like me" I laughed. "Are you always happy?" he chuckled. "I think so" I smiled. "Harry talked about Alyssa all the way here" Dougie laughed. I smiled. "I have really looked forward to this" he smiled. "Yeah me too" I smiled. "So when is your next tour?" I asked. "In 2 months" he said. "That's soon, then you guys properly don't really have time for girlfriends" I said. "Often they go with us on tour" he smiled. I sighed. "What?" Dougie asked. "Your life is so different than mine, I could never live that way" I looked at him. "Not even for me?" he looked me in the eyes. I blushed into a deep shade of red. He walked over to me. "Dinner!" Alyssa yelled right as he was about to kiss me. "Just wait" he whispered. I laughed and we walked out to the others. We sat down. "Did you end up finding some cool things?" Alyssa asked. "They are going to look smoking hot" I smiled. "So what do you do for a living?" Harry looked at me. "I work at a fashion shop, this small nice place" I smiled. The dinner was a lot of fun and Alyssa and Harry really hit it off. "Want to go for a walk?" Harry asked Alyssa. They left and left me and Dougie alone. "So where were we?" he asked and stepped closer to me. "We weren't anywhere" I stepped a step back. "Wauw what just happened?" Dougie asked. "I realized that you and I are miles apart in life Dougie" I sighed and walked over to the window. "But you like me?" he asked. I looked at him. "Of course I do" I smiled at him. "Then why not give me a chance?" he smiled. "You are going on a tour soon, you better just forget about me" I smiled a little. "What if I can't?" Dougie asked. "We will just have to try" I said. "Then I'll just leave" he looked me in the eyes. I turned my face away. "I could have given up this life for you if you gave me a chance" he whispered as he left. I sighed. Here I had an amazing guy wanting to be with me and what did I do? I allowed him to walk away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I am off to my date with Harry" Alyssa yelled as she walked out the door. I sighed. It was a month since I had let Dougie walk out. Alyssa and Harry were super happy together. I turned on the television and looked through the different channels. I fell asleep and dreamt again about Dougie. "She looks peaceful in her sleep" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and looked at Dougie and Harry. "What are you two doing here?" I asked. "We are going to the cinema with Alyssa" Harry said. I locked eyes with Dougie. "I will just give you two some privacy" Harry walked into Alyssa's room. "How are you Hayley?" Dougie asked. "I am okay" I smiled. "Well I aren't" he sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You see there is this girl I keep thinking off and she keeps haunting me in my dreams" he looked me in the eyes. "Didn't we discuss this?" I asked. "Why are you being so stubborn?" he snabbed at me. "Because I don't want my heart broken! It is enough that I think about you constantly and dream about you!" I snabbed back. "Who says I will break your heart?" he yelled at me. "I know you will! Get out!" I yelled back at him. He left. I sank down on the couch. "Are you okay honey?" Alyssa sat down next to me. I shook my head. She hugged me. "Why do I do this?" I looked at her. "You should give him a chance" Harry was leaning against the door frame. I looked at him. "Dougie is a really great guy" he said. I sighed. "Do you want us to stay home?" Alyssa asked. "No you guys go" I smiled. "I will just get my bag" she walked into her room. "Can I get Dougie's number?" I looked at Harry. He placed my phone on the table again. "I wrote it in" he laughed. "Thank you and have fun" I smiled. They walked out.

I paced around the apartment waiting for Dougie to come. I had texted him asking him to come over. There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. He was leaning against the door frame. "Hi Dougie" I smiled. He looked at me. "Come in" I opened the door completely. Dougie walked inside. "I am really glad you would come over" I looked at him. "What do you want?" he asked. I walked over to him. "I am sorry" I sighed. "Can I go now?" he asked. I stood in front of him. We looked each other in the eyes. I stood on my toes and kissed him. Dougie grabbed me by the neck and pulled me closer. The kiss became more passionate. He stepped back after a while. "Wauw" he laughed. "I want to be with you Dougs" I looked him in the eyes. "Hayley, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I laughed and threw myself around his neck. He laughed. We fell on the couch. "So when are the two coming home?" he asked. "Sometime tomorrow, why?" I giggled. He kissed me and before I knew it we were making out. I pulled off his shirt. "Damn boy" I looked at his perfect stomach. He laughed. He pulled off my top. "Not here Dougie" I giggled. He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I giggled and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are you ready for going away on tour with the guys?" Alyssa smiled. I nodded. "I can't believe that we are going away on tour with McFly" I laughed. "Harry just texted, they are downstairs" she smiled. We ran down the stairs with our bags. The huge tour bus was holding there. "Your carat waits" Dougie laughed and helped me into the bus. I giggled. He kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. "A show on the road" Tom laughed. "I forgot you guys were here" I blushed. We sat down. "Hi Hayley" Giovanna smiled. "Hi Gio" I smiled. Harry and Alyssa sat down and we started driving. "Where is Danny?" I asked. "In the back fighting with Georgia over the phone" Tom said. "What is the problem?" I asked. "She was supposed to go on tour but in the last moment she told him she wasn't going" Giovanna said. "Oh is he okay?" I asked. They shrugged their shoulders. "I am going down to check on him" I smiled. I walked down to the back of the bus. Danny was sitting on his bunk with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him. "Hi Danny" I smiled. He just mumbled. "Want to talk about it?" I looked at him. "I broke up with her" he said. "Why?" I asked. "We weren't going anywhere" he sighed. "It will be okay Danny, now let me see a Jones smile" I smiled at him. He laughed and looked at me. "Good boy, now let's go to the others and hang out" I smiled and dragged him with me. "See how is alive" I laughed and sat down next to Dougie. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. I smiled. "I love you" Dougie whispered. I giggled. "Not to sound like a 5 year old but are we there soon?" I asked a while later. They laughed. "Try in 7 hours" Danny laughed. "Are you serious? I need something to do" I said. "You can do me" Dougie whispered. I looked at him. "Sorry" he said. "You can play guitar" Alyssa mumbled. She was cuddled up under a blanket with Harry. "You can play?" Tom asked. I shook my head. "And sing" Alyssa said. I threw a pillow at her. Danny handed me his favorite guitar. "Fine but no comments" I played over the strings.

Well I'm mad as hell  
>I aren't gon' take it no more<br>My bag is packed up at the back of your door  
>'Cause I don't know who I am no more<br>You won the battle but you lost the war  
>I've been in denial, now I'm living the truth<br>Been down for a while, now I'm standing up to you

This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away  
>This time, I'm finding out the hard away<br>This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me  
>No more, closing back the real me<br>Just wait, in a minute you'll see  
>This time, is in time, it's my time<br>Getting back to the real me

Don't try to stop me with the words you say  
>'Cause I'm sick and tired of the games you play<br>I'm gonna free myself, gonna make a change  
>And like a butterfly, I'm gonna spread my wings<br>Been crying for too long, now I'm drying my eyes  
>Grounded for so long, now it's time for me to fly<p>

This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away  
>This time, I'm finding out the hard away<br>This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me  
>No more, closing back the real me<br>Just wait, in a minute you'll see  
>This time, is in time, it's my time<br>Getting back to the real me

I'm mad as hell  
>I can't take it no more<br>My bag is packed up at the back of your door  
>I promise you, this time!<p>

This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away  
>This time, I'm finding out the hard away<br>This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me  
>No more, closing back the real me<br>Just wait, in a minute you'll see  
>This time, is in time, it's my time<br>Getting back to the real me

I stopped playing and looked up. They stared at me. "I said she could sing" Alyssa mumbled. "Shut up" I said. I walked to the back with Danny's guitar. "It was a good song" Dougie said. I turned around and looked at him. "Thanks" I smiled. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Nothing" I lied. After having talked to Danny I felt happy that he and Georgia had broken up and I had no idea why. He looked at me. "You are a terrible liar" Dougie looked me in the eyes. "I just need sometime alone babe" I kissed his cheek. He nodded and walked to the front of the bus. I sat down on the couch and sighed. A while later Alyssa walked down to me. "What's the matter?" Alyssa asked. "Nothing Alyssa" I smiled. "Be honest" she said. "I just have some stuff to think about" I said. "Danny?" she whispered. I stared at her. "How? Wait what?" I looked at her. "I have seen the way you two look at each other" she whispered. "I feel terrible, I love Dougie but there is just something about Danny" I mumbled. "Just stay away from him" she said. I nodded. The bus stopped. "Babe we are here" Harry said. Alyssa jumped up and ran over to him. I laughed and followed them. We walked up to the hotel. "Are you sure that you want to stay?" Dougie looked at me. I looked him in the eyes. "I love you Dougie" I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back. "How about I check us in then you can find some place we can eat tonight?" he asked. I nodded. "I go with you" Danny said. I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you for talking to me earlier" Danny smiled. "Of course, you are Dougie's best friend" I smiled. "Is that the only reason?" he asked. "You are my friend" I said. "I think there is more to it" he grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was standing in front of him. He removed a wisp of my hair from my face. I felt my heart racing. "I can't do this to Dougie" I stepped back. "He will never know, just let me try Hayley" he caressed my cheek and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. He pulled me closer. I stepped back and looked at him. "It meant nothing" I rushed back to the hotel. I opened the door to the hotel room. Dougie was on the bed relaxing. I looked at him. "What is the matter honey?" he sat up. I sat down next to him. "Danny and I kissed" I looked at my feet. "What?" he looked at me. "I am so sorry Dougie, you know I love you with all of my heart" I looked him in the eyes. "I can't believe that you kissed my best friend" he said. "Please forgive me" I looked at him. He got up from the bed and walked out. I sat on the bed and stared at the door waiting for him to get back. There was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. Alyssa stood in front of me. "Ready for dinner?" she asked. "Danny and I kissed, I told Dougie and he left, so I am staying here" I sighed. "Sweetie do you want me to stay?" she asked. "What is going on?" Tom asked. "Nothing, I am not feeling so good so you guys just go" I smiled. They left. I sat down on the bed and stared at the door.

I woke up when the door opened. I looked at the clock. 06.38. I sighed and looked at Dougie. He looked at me. "I didn't mean to wake you" he said. "I wanted to be up so we could talk" I sighed. "What is there to talk about?" he asked. "Can you forgive me?" I sat up. "I don't think so" he said just as cold. "So this is the end?" I asked felling the tears in my eyes. He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah" he sighed. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. "Dougie please don't do this" I pleaded. "Please don't cry" Dougie said. "What do you want me to do? You are the first guy I ever really loved and I fucked up" I said through the tears. He sat down on the bed. "I won't be able to kiss you without thinking that he has kissed you" he sighed. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me anymore and then I will leave and stay out of your life" I sighed. "I can't do that" he mumbled. "Then give me a chance and know that all of me belongs to you" I filtered my hand in his hair. He sighed and lay down. "I don't know" he whispered. I got up from the bed. "I will just find somewhere else to sleep then and I will go home tomorrow" I said and started packing my things. I opened the door. "Goodbye Dougs" I whispered and stepped out on the hallway. "Hayley wait!" he yelled as I was on my way down the hallway. "I can't believe I am doing this" he said and pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He let me back to the hotel room. He threw me on the bed. The kiss was filled with greed and lust.

I woke up with Dougie's arms around me and my head was placed on his chest. I kissed his chest gently. "Morning Hayley" he mumbled. I giggled. "It is a wonderful morning" I smiled. He laughed. "What does this mean for us?" I asked and sat up across him. "It is hard to concentrate" he looked down me. I laughed and wrapped the covers around myself. "Now answer" I smiled. "After this night I don't want to lose you" he laughed. "I am really sorry for what happened" I looked him in the eyes. "I know" Dougie said. There was a knock on the door. "Hayley we are going shopping" Alyssa said through the door. I ran over to the door and opened it. "Can you give me half an hour?" I smiled. She looked up and down me and laughed. "An hour and then we are leaving" she smiled and walked away. I closed the door. "What do you need an hour for?" Dougie asked. I jumped on the bed and threw the cover next to the bed. He laughed and pulled me down to him and kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So I am sensing that you and Dougie are still together" Alyssa said and smiled. Giovanna, Alyssa and I were out shopping while the guys were at sound check. "Why wouldn't you guys be?" Giovanna asked. "I might have kissed with Danny" I looked at her. "Oh my God how was it?" she asked. We all laughed. "I prefer kissing with Dougie, like yesterday" I laughed and walked into a lingerie shop. "Buying a present for your boyfriend?" Gio asked. "We had a lot of fun yesterday so why not do the same thing again?" I smiled. "Don't you think he will be tired after the concert?" she asked. "Shut up and try this on" I laughed and threw a bra at her. "Tom would think I was insane" Gio blushed. "Trust me insane can be a good thing in a relationship" I smiled and pushed her into the dressing room. Alyssa just walked around smiling. "Why the happy little girl face?" I asked smiling. "Harry asked me to move in with him" she yipped. I laughed and hugged her. "Oh no that means you are leaving me alone" I smiled. "I could never show myself to Tom like this" Gio said from the dressing room. "Come out and let us see you" I smiled. She was wearing a sheer black baby doll dress with a pink lace bottom. "Damn Giovanna" Alyssa said. She blushed. "Tom would love that" I looked at her. "If you are sure" Gio said and changed back to her cloths. We all bought some stuff. "I can't wait to hear about your night" I pushed Gio playfully.

I changed into black skinny shiny jeans and a strapless tight sitting red top. I pulled on my 10 inch red high heels. "There now I am ready" I looked at Alyssa and Giovanna. "You look great" they said and dragged me with them. We were lead backstage. Dougie was talking to some guy. Alyssa sat on Harry's lap and Giovanna kissed Tom. Danny was sitting on the couch. I sat down on a chair. Danny looked at me. "Damn" Dougie looked at me. I giggled and stood up and kissed him. "You look absolutely amazing" he smiled. "Time guys!" their manager, Fletch, said. "Good lock boyfriend" I kissed him quickly. They went on stage. It was amazing to see the guys on stage. "Before we go off stage I would like my lovely girlfriend to come on stage" Tom said. Giovanna looked surprised. Alyssa and I pushed her on stage. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her to the centre stage. He got down on one knee. "I love you Gio, will you be my wife?" he asked. Everybody started cheering. Giovanna nodded and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Alyssa stood in the living room with Harry as I walked in from my room. "I just wanted to say goodbye before we left" she smiled. We had lived together since we were 16 and now we were 21. "It is going to be lonely without you" I hugged her. "When you and Dougie move in together we will be closer again" Alyssa said. "If we move in together" I laughed. Dougie and I were in that place in our relationship where we didn't know where we were going. Harry smiled. "You should get going" I smiled. They nodded. "I will see you soon" she said as they left. I looked around in the apartment and picked up the phone. I called my sister who was having problems with her husband. "Hi sis" she said through the phone. "My roommate just moved out and I was wondering if you wanted me to take care of Elisabeth?" I asked. "Dear that would be absolutely amazing" she said sounding happy. "Can you come over with her?" I smiled. "I will be there soon" she said and hung up.

Elisabeth was 4 years old and an absolutely beautiful girl. She had long red hair and big green eyes. "Why did mum leave?" she looked up at me with her big eyes. "Mum and dad need some time alone so you will stay with me" I smiled. She smiled and hugged my legs. The door bell rang. Elisabeth ran out to the door. "And who are you?" I heard Dougie asked. I giggled and walked out to them. Dougie was on his knees talking to Elisabeth. "I see you have met my niece" I smiled. "She is absolutely beautiful just like you" he kissed me quickly. I smiled. "Elisabeth is staying with me for a while" I said. "I am hungry" Elisabeth said. "Well I have actually bake cookies for you" I looked at her. She ran into the kitchen. "Are you staying or?" I looked at Dougie. "May I?" he asked. I nodded. Elisabeth was already eaten the cookies. Dougie sat down and talked to her. I leaned against the counter and smiled. My biggest fear was that Dougie wouldn't like children but he and Elisabeth was like best friends.

"Time for sleep" I looked at Elisabeth. "I want to stay with Dougie" she cringed onto his arm. "I have a suggestion sweetie, I will come over tomorrow and then we three will go to the carnival or something like that, how does that sound?" Dougie looked at her. She hugged him and ran into the room Alyssa had stayed in. "You were amazing with her" I sat down next to him and cuddled up close to him. "I love children" he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Are you okay with her being here?" I asked. "It is your place Hayley" Dougie said. "Poynter, where are we going?" I asked. "What do you mean?" he looked confused. "Tom and Giovanna is getting married, Harry and Alyssa has moved in together, Danny and Georgia broke up and what about us?" I moved out of his grip and looked him in the eyes. "Aren't we happy where we are?" he asked. "So we aren't going anywhere? We are boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. "I just don't like locking into one girl only" he shrugged his shoulders. I stood up and looked at him. "Are you seeing anybody else?" I asked. "No not currently" he said. "Dougie I love you and I want it to be only you and me, can you do that?" I looked at him. "I love you too Hayley but I am living this crazy life, I don't know, maybe we should take some time apart" Dougie stood up and walked over to me. "Don't touch me" I looked away. He leaned down and gently kissed my cheek. I slapped him. "Don't ever come near me again, I am over with this" I turned away from him and felt the tears pressing in my eyes. He walked out. I picked up a pillow and threw it against the wall. "I had a bad dream" Elisabeth said from her door. I walked over to her. "How about I tell you a story?" I picked her up and placed her under her covers. "When is Dougie coming tomorrow?" she asked. "I am so sorry sweetheart but he couldn't come anyway so instead we are visiting some of my friends" I smiled and picked up a fairytale book.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"She is absolutely beautiful" Alyssa smiled. "Yeah I really love having her here" I looked at Elisabeth who was playing with Harry. "Isn't Dougie coming?" Harry asked. "If he does then take Elisabeth out of here. I don't want her to see me beating him up" I drew small circles on the table. "What happened?" Alyssa asked. "I asked him where we were going, he said that he doesn't want to lock on to one girl and that maybe we needed to have a break" I sighed. "That boy is so ignorant" Harry mumbled. "All the others are coming over soon, properly also Dougie" Alyssa said. "Well I will just punch him when nobody is around" I sighed. There was a knock on the door. Harry opened it and Danny walked in. "Hey I heard about you and Dougie are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks" I smiled. Elisabeth ran over and grabbed a hold of my leg. "Danny this is my niece Elisabeth" I looked at him. He got down on his knees. "Would you like to play tea party with me?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed his hand. They walked outside. I laughed. Tom and Gio were the next to arrive. They had also heard about me and Dougie. Giovanna and Alyssa pulled me with them to the kitchen. "How are you holding up?" they asked. "Terrible but I have to stay strong for Elisabeth" I smiled. The door opened and closed and I felt a knot in my stomach. "Can I talk to you?" Dougie asked and looked at me. "No and stay away from me" I rushed outside. "Are you okay?" Danny asked. I shook my head. "Elisabeth run inside and talk to Tom, I am sure he has some fun things to tell you" he smiled at her. She did as she was told and ran inside. Danny walked over to me. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. "I don't think you are the right one to talk to about this" I smiled a little. "Come on we can be friends" he smiled. "Dougie and I broke up because he doesn't want to lock on one girl" I leaned against the wall. "Then he is the idiot" Danny smiled. "Danny I love Dougie but I am just so tired of this" I sighed. "It will be okay" he smiled. I sighed and walked inside again.

Dinner was alright apart for the fact that Dougie and I kept having eye contact. Elisabeth fell asleep on the couch. "I want to talk to you before I go home" Dougie said to me. I looked desperate at Alyssa and Harry. "Sorry love" Alyssa pushed me outside with Dougie. "What could you possibly have to say to me?" I looked at him. "I don't want things to end between us, you make me happy" he said. "But not enough to be exclusive with me?" I looked him in the eyes. "Of course, I just got scared" he sighed. "I just think it is too late now Dougie" I sighed. "Come on I love you Hayley" He grabbed my hand. "Friends nothing more" I sighed. He looked me in the eyes. "You are welcome to come over tomorrow and hang out with Elisabeth" I walked inside. Alyssa looked at me. "That was the hardest I have ever done" I picked up Elisabeth. "I will see you guys" I said as I walked home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a single shoulder strapped dress with glittered bands. The bands swept around to the back where they draped across in diagonal lines. The satiny skirt fell cleanly to the floor and was enhanced by a side slip. I curled my red hair and completed my make up with a bright red lipstick. The dress was light blue. We were going to the Grammy awards show. I was the first one to arrive so I sat alone for a while. "Sorry for being late" Alyssa smiled as they sat down. The next to arrive were Tom and Giovanna. Danny showed up with Georgia. "Just a question why is there two empty chairs?" I looked at them. "You don't know?" Harry asked. "What?" I looked at him. "Hi guys" Dougie said. I looked up and saw him standing with some girl. I felt my heart sink and mumbled some rude hello. Dougie sat down next to me. "I thought you were bringing a date" he whispered. "Don't talk to me!" I snabbed at him. "Can we have a nice time without you two fighting?" Tom asked. "Yeah kill the idiot" I smiled. I walked outside to smoke after a while. Dougie followed me. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" I snabbed at him. "Hayley for God sake listen to me" he sighed. "Fine" I looked him in the eyes. "I love you so much and I want to be exclusive with you, will you give me a chance?" he asked. "Do you really love me?" I asked. He walked over and looked down at me. He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest so I could feel his heart racing. "You do this to me" he smiled. I stood on my toes and kissed him. He kissed me back. "This was the last time we broke up right?" I looked him in his eyes. "I am never letting you go" he smiled. "The guys are going to think we are crazy" I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. "You know you look really sexy in that dress" he smirked at me. I giggled. "Don't you think your date would get angry if you just left like that?" I asked. Dougie grabbed my hand and started walking towards his place. "If you want to then you can move in at my place" he said looking at his feet. "Dougie you don't have to do that just because I said I wanted to move forward" I intertwined our fingers. "I want you to move in please" he smiled. "I would love too" I stopped and hugged him tightly. He laughed and kissed my neck softly. "Someone is in the mood" I giggled. "How can I not be with you as my girlfriend?" he asked. "Let's go home boyfriend" I smiled. We walked home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Honey I am going now" Dougie yelled smiling. I walked down to him and smiled. "When will you be back?" I asked. "Sunday I think" he smiled. "I will miss you" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "And I am so sorry for leaving but Fletch says we need to concentrate on writing on some songs" Dougie looked me in the eyes. "I know, Alyssa, Gio and I are going clubbing tonight, is that okay with you?" I asked. "I can't ask you to stay home you know" he smiled. "Well I could stay home and try to figure out what to do with the spare room" I smiled. "How about a nursery?" Dougie asked. "Poynter that might actually sound like you are planning on a future with me, what have I missed?" I laughed. There was a loud knock on the door. "I really have to go beautiful, I'll call you tonight" he kissed me and walked out. I smiled.

Alyssa walked in through the door. "Why on earth aren't we going clubbing?" she asked. "Dougie said we could make the spare room into a nursery" I giggled. "Are you serious? That is amazing" she hugged me. "I think you and Gio should go clubbing anyways, I am feeling a bit ill" I smiled. "You have been feeling sick for a while now, you should really go to the doctor" she looked at me concerned. "No it will be okay" I smiled. "At least tell Dougie" she said as she walked out. I sat down and stared at my phone waiting for Dougie to call. It started calling and I picked it up. "It's Danny" Danny said through the phone. "Oh something's wrong?" I asked. "I have a problem" he sighed. "Do tell" I smiled. "I can't get you out of my head" he said. "No no Danny, don't go down that road" I said. "Hayley I think about you constantly and I am certain that you also think about me" he said. "Dougie is calling me now, I have to go. Bye Danny" I sighed and hung up and picked up the call from Dougie. "Do you know how much I freaking miss you?" Dougie asked. "Aw you are so sweet, come home" I smiled. "What are you wearing love?" he laughed. "Nothing, I am on my way in the shower" I giggled. "God I wish I could be there" Dougie said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I really miss you" I tried to sound happy but it didn't really work since he asked what was the matter. "No I feel so stupid just forget it, I will see you Sunday" I said and hung up. He tried to call over and over again but I didn't answer it. Instead I walked around our apartment. A life without Dougie was impossible for me but a life where he was away on tour or other thing also seemed impossible. His best friend was in love with me and I couldn't tell him. I sat down on the bed and hugged Dougie's pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I sat on the floor staring at the door waiting for Dougie to get home. The door opened and he walked in laughing. As he laid eyes on me he stopped laughing. He dropped his bag and sat down next to me. "I knew I should have come home yesterday, what is the matter?" Dougie asked. I looked at him. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked. "I missed you" I whispered suddenly lost of voice. "Oh honey" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. He whipped away my tears. "Dougie I love you so much but I can't do this" I hide my face in his shoulder. "What are you saying?" he asked his voice shaking. "That I am leaving you" I whispered. His grip tightened. "No Hayley, don't do this" he mumbled. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Can we just sit here before I leave?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Do you know why I fell in love with you?" he asked. I shook my head. "I knew that we would have your troubles but you seemed so special and you didn't care that I was famous. You saw the guy and not the rock star" he smiled a little. "Dougie you are the only guy in the world for me and I love you with all of my heart, I so wish I could stay here" I allowed the tears to run freely. "Why on earth are you leaving me?" he asked. "I was at the doctor yesterday" I sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?" Dougie asked. "I can't get pregnant Dougie, I know that you want to have children and so do I but it is impossible. You deserve to have children" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Oh sweet Hayley all I want is a future with you my love" he turned my head and kissed my forehead. "But Dougie" I started but he interrupted me by kissing me. He wrapped his hand around my neck. "We can try adopting" he smiled. "What would I do without you my true love?" I looked him in the eyes. "But we can't adopt unless we figure something important out" he smiled. "What?" I asked. He pulled me up on my feet and stood in front of me. He got down on one knee. "I never in my life thought I would be in my apartment on one knee, completely in love with a weird girl, asking her to be mine for the rest of my life but I am now, what do you say Hayley?" Dougie looked at me. I whipped away a tear and nodded. He laughed and stood up and kissed me. "Tomorrow I will buy you any ring that you want" he smiled. "I have to call Alyssa!" I ran into the living room and picked up my phone and called her. "Hey sweetie" she said through the phone. "I am getting married" I laughed. "Are you serious?" she laughed. "He just asked" I smiled. Before she could say anything Dougie hung up my phone. He spun me around. He picked me up and carried me to our bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The wedding dress I was going to wear in 2 hours was beautiful. The delicate chiffon fabric was artfully layered and ruched for a soft and angelic look. The sweetheart neckline was timed in exotic crystals and beads that trailed all the way down the centerline of the ruched bodice. The flared skirt fanned out into a glorious train. Normally a wedding for someone famous would be huge and extraordinary but our wedding was going to be held at the beach with a minister, Tom, Giovanna, Danny, Georgia, Harry and Alyssa. "Can I come in?" Dougie asked. I walked out to him. "It is bad luck seeing the wedding dress" I smiled. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't getting cold feet" he smiled. "I actually thought you would be the one getting cold feet" I laughed. "So did I" he laughed. "But I know I am marrying the right one" he smiled. "I should get going" he kissed me softly. I hugged him. I changed into my wedding dress and waited for Giovanna to pick me up. I paced around the apartment wondering if I really was going the right thing. "What is the matter?" Giovanna asked. "I am 22 Gio and I am marrying a rock star" I stared at her. She laughed. "Are you certain that you aren't Dougie?" she laughed. "Am I going the right thing?" I asked. "You most certainly are" she hugged me. "Let's go" I walked outside. We drove to the beach. Dougie was standing with the minister and the guys talking. They all stopped and looked at the car. Giovanna stepped out and smiled at me. I sighed. She walked up to Tom and kissed him gently. I looked out the car window and looked at Dougie who looked completely calm. Alyssa ran down to the car. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked. "I can't do this Alyssa" I sighed. "You need to talk to Dougie huh?" she asked. I nodded. "Dougie please come down here" she yelled at him. Dougie walked down to the car. "What is the matter honey?" he asked. "I think we are moving too fast, I can't do this" I rambled. "Hey Hayley roll down the window and look me in the eyes" he said. I did as I was told. "You have really blue eyes" I smiled. "And I love your green eyes" he laughed. "Now open the car door" he smiled. I opened the door with a very shaking hand. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I smiled. He pulled me out of the car and looked at me. "Wauw you look incredible" he smiled. "Shall we go up and get married?" he asked. "I don't know" I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I really thought I would be the one shaking" Dougie laughed a little. I looked up and locked eyes with Danny. He shook his head. "Let's get married" I smiled. He intertwined our fingers and led me up to the minister. "If anybody has anything against these two getting married speak now" the minister said. I saw Danny open his mouth but Tom placed his hand on his shoulder letting him know not to say a thing. "Then there is only one thing to say, Dougie you may now kiss the bride" the minister said smiling. Dougie leaned down and looked me in the eyes. He kissed me gently. I giggled.

"I told you it was the right thing to do" Giovanna smiled. "You were having second thoughts?" Tom asked. I nodded shameful. "Well I guess everybody has second thoughts" Tom said. Gio looked at him. "Not me of course" he laughed and kissed her. "I can't believe you got married before me" Alyssa smiled. "You said no when I asked" Harry laughed. "Wait what?" I looked at them. "He asked after the first time we had sex" Alyssa laughed. We all laughed. "Hush listen" Giovanna said. We all listened. "You have been hitting on my wife?" Dougie yelled and we all knew what was going on. We rushed outside. Dougie was holding Danny against the wall. "Dougie!" I looked at him. He looked at me and I was shocked. I had never seen him so angry. "Danny did hit on me but it only made me realized how much I loved you" I looked him in the eyes. "We are going home" he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me with him. His grip was so tight that it left a mark. He pulled me inside. "Dougie you are scaring me" I sighed. "Do you have feelings for him?" he looked me in the eyes and I noticed the tears in his eyes. "No Dougie, you know I love you!" I looked him in the eyes. He removed a wisp of my hair. I tried to stop myself from clinching a little but didn't success. "Oh no you are scared of me" he whispered. "No not at all, I just need some time husband" I smiled. "I will go and take a shower" he leaned down to kiss me. I looked at my wrist and stepped back. "I will change into something lighter" I looked away. He dragged himself to the bathroom. I changed into mini silk short and a silk top in a light blue color. I sat down on the couch and wrapped my arms around my legs. I looked at my wrist. Dougie placed an ice bag on my wrist. I looked up and locked eyes with him. "Words can't explain how sorry I am" he sighed and leaned his head against my knee. I filtered my hand in his hair. "I married you Dougie and therefore I can forgive you anything" I smiled. "But I want you to do something for me" I sighed. "Anything" he looked me in the eyes. "You have to forgive Danny" I said my voice shaking. "Are you insane?" he sat up completely. "You guys are band mates" I sighed. "Not for long" he said. "What on earth do you mean?" I asked. "I am dropping the band" he said. "No! I won't let you do it" I looked at him angry. "It is my choice" he said. "We are married now" I sighed. "I am going to bed" he walked into the bedroom. God we had just gotten married and we were already fighting like insane. I walked into him. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "What is the matter?" I asked. "I don't know if I am the right one for you, just look at today" he sighed. I smiled and sat down next to him. "That is why I love you Dougie, you don't take me for granted" I hugged him. He kissed me softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I walked around the apartment waiting. It was 2 weeks since we got married and we had sent our papers to the adoption agency. The phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Yes?" I said. "Is this Hayley Poynter?" the lady asked. "Yes" I sat down on the couch. "We have a couple who would love to have a chat with you and your husband" she said. "Are you serious?" I said completely stunned. "Yes there is just the thing you have to be here before 2 o'clock today" she said. "We will be there, thank you so much" I smiled and hung up. I quickly called Dougie. "Hi honey" he said happily. "You have to come home, we have 2 hours to get to the adoption agency" I rambled. "I will be right there" he hung up. I paced around the apartment. He opened the door. "Let's go" he smiled. I hugged him and got in the car. "Did she say anything about the couple?" Dougie asked. "No but Dougie we might get a baby" I lit up in a smile. He intertwined our fingers as we walked into the agency. "You must be Dougie and Hayley" a very lovely older lady said. We nodded. "Nervous?" she asked smiling. "Very" I giggled. "The couple is right in here" she opened a door to an office. I was surprised to see a couple in our age sitting in front of us. They looked like a really nice couple. "It is very nice to meet you" the woman said. "I am Hayley" I smiled. "I am Cindy and this is my fiancée Magnus" she smiled. Dougie shook hands with them. "You seem very nervous" Cindy smiled reassuring at me. I giggled. "I am terribly sorry" I smiled a little. "The thing that will happen now is that Dougie and Hayley will be able to ask you some questions and afterwards you can ask them questions" the lady smiled. "Well there is actually only thing I want to know is why you are giving up your baby?" I asked and smiled a little. "We just don't feel ready to have a child, our life is very stressful" Cindy smiled. "Do you know the sex?" Dougie asked. "We do and it is a little girl" Magnus said. Dougie and I smiled at each other. "We know that you are a very famous rock star Dougie, is that a way to raise a baby?" Cindy asked. Dougie was bit thrown back by the question. "I don't think that my way of living will affect the baby, when I am off work I am very dedicated to my wife and soon family" he smiled. I intertwined our fingers. "I just don't know if you two are the right one to take our little girl" Magnus said. "Dougie may live a hectic life but there is no doubt that a child growing up with us would be loved so much and would have a great childhood" I looked at them. Dougie's phone started ringing. They looked at us very judgmental. "Let's go honey" I grabbed his hand and walked out. "I am so sorry that I ruined your chance for a baby" Dougie looked at me. "It is more important to me to be with you" I smiled. "I should really get back to the guys" he smiled. "Can I come with you?" I asked. "Always wife" I followed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Happy birthday sweetie" Alyssa hugged me. I smiled. Today was my 23 year birthday and I was going to spend it with Alyssa and Giovanna since the guys yet again was away on some song writing. "What is the matter honey?" Gio asked and sat down on the bed. "We were refused another baby because of Dougie's profession and he keeps saying he wants to quit the band, but I can't let him do that" I sat up. "Someday you will get a child and you two will be amazing parents" Alyssa smiled. "Thanks girls, enough of these sad things, we are going to have a great day" I smiled. They laughed. "Let's go out for breakfast" Giovanna smiled. "Oh I am starving for pancakes" I changed into tight jeans and a one of Dougie's shirts. "You look absolutely adorable in my shirt" Dougie said from the door. I ran over and hugged him. "Husband, what on earth are you doing home?" I kissed him over his face. He laughed. "It is my wife's birthday; do you really think that I would stay away from that?" Dougie smiled. "Before you guys make out where are our guys?" Giovanna laughed. Dougie pointed out towards the living room before his lips crashed into mine. "And I have good news for you" Dougie smiled. "Sit down" he smiled. I sat down on the bed. "The first of my birthday presents to you is that a couple actually said yes for us to adopt their little girl" he caressed my cheek. "Dougie Poynter, are you serious?" I looked him in the eyes. "I am, in 3 months we will be parents" he leaned down and kissed me. "We are going to be parents" I smiled. "I really love you Hayley" he smiled. "I love you too" I wrapped my arms around him. "I wanted to show you something Dougie" I pulled him with me to the spare room. I had painted the walls light yellow and the crib was white. The rocking chair was also white. He handed me a credit card. "So you can buy the things we are going to need" he smiled. He sat down on the rocking chair and pulled me down on his lap. "Do you think our life will change with a little baby?" I smiled. "Yeah but only to the better" he smiled. I giggled happily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In two days we were going to get our baby daughter. Dougie and I were so excited and we could hardly sit still at any time. I placed the big pink teddy bear that Harry and Alyssa had given us in the bedroom as there was a loud knock on the door. Dougie opened the door and walked in the nursery with Mirabel, who was the young lady giving us our baby. "Hi" I smiled and hugged her. "We need to talk" she sat down on the rocking chair. Dougie placed his arm protective around me. "You two are a very lovely couple and I am very fond of you two but I have been thinking about things and I don't think I am able to give away my little girl" she looked shameful at her feet. Dougie's grip tightened around my shoulder. "I understand completely" I smiled a little. "I am very sorry Hayley and Dougie" she sighed. "It is okay, some day we will get a child" I smiled. Mirabel walked out. Dougie looked me in the eyes. I opened a box and started folding the baby cloths again. "Honey" he whispered as he was about to touch my shoulder. "Not right now Dougie" I sighed. He sighed and walked out. I looked at this beautiful dress I had bought. It was in a light purple with small flowers on it. "She would have looked beautiful in it" Alyssa said. "Dougie called you huh?" I sighed. She sat down next to me and nodded. "You know I love Dougie right?" I asked. "We all do" she smiled. "I am just getting tired sweetie, it is the same thing all the time" I sighed. "That is called a relationship" she hugged me gently. I sighed. I sensed Dougie behind me. I sighed. "Alyssa you should properly get out to Harry" Dougie said. I nodded. "So you are tired of our relationship?" he asked. "No Dougie I still love you" I walked over to him. "Are you happy with me?" Dougie looked me in the eyes. I softly shook my head. His shoulders sank down. "Do you want out of the marriage?" he asked. "No Dougie, never in my life" I sighed. "But you aren't happy" he turned away from me. I sighed and folded some more cloths. "I love you" he kissed my cheek and walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Are you okay?" I looked at Dougie. He looked at me with a look that said everything. I had really hurt him by saying I wasn't happy. We hadn't talked for a week. "Dougie haven't you had a time where you wished you weren't married to me?" I sighed. "No because I love you" he simply said. "Dougie I love you too" I sighed. "I think we have to be apart for a while" Dougie looked at his feet. "No! You are my husband and I don't want to be apart from you" I sat down in front of him and placed my head on his thighs. "Hayley the reason why I married you is that you seemed happy with me but now I find out that was a lie" he sighed. "What do I have to do so you will see that I am happy?" I looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders. I walked over to the door. "Come with me" I sighed. Dougie followed me. I sat down on our bed and he sat down in front of me. I pulled out a box from under the bed. "I need to start cleaning" he smiled. I opened it. "These are things I have saved the past year to remind me of you, every time you are away I look through this I remembered how much I love you" I sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and we just sat there.

The guys were actually coaching Tom's nephew's baseball team. "Are you and Dougie still not talking?" Alyssa looked at me. "Not a lot, we only talk when we have too" I sighed. "It will be okay, Tom and I have also had a rough time" Giovanna smiled. "You did? You two seem like the perfect couple" I smiled. She giggled. "You must really love him" Alyssa smiled. "I do, I couldn't imagine a life without him" Giovanna smiled. "Gossiping about me?" Tom said from the field. "You are all I can talk about" she smiled and looked at him. "Aren't you two just to puke over?" I laughed and wrinkled my nose. "There was a time when that was us" Dougie snabbed at me. "You are the stubborn one who doesn't want to be with me" I snabbed back. "Hey you two cut it out" Harry looked at us strictly. Alyssa placed her arm around me. "So we are off to the dinner are you coming?" Danny looked at Dougie. "No I think I am staying here" he said. Alyssa looked at me. "I will stay here" I whispered to her. They left. Dougie stood on the field. I walked down to him. "My dad used to take me to see baseball matches every Sunday" I smiled a little. Dougie looked at me. "My dad is Steven Curtis Chapman" I smiled. "The singer" I looked him in the eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked. "I guess that raised me to have a thing for guitar players and singers" I smiled. He laughed a little. "So I got a call this morning" I sat down on the grass. He followed my lead and sat down. "I had a blood test done 2 days ago" I smiled. "This is an interesting story" Dougie said. "I am pregnant, we are having our own baby" I whipped away a tear that rolled down my cheek. He hugged me tightly. "Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded with my head hiding in his shoulder. "I am so terribly sorry for how I have been acting my sweet wife" he lifted my head and looked me in the eyes. "My wonderful sexy husband" I smiled. "We are having a child together" he laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

If anybody ever has told you it was easy to be pregnant they are LYING. It is hell. I was on bed rest something the doctor and Dougie were agreeing on. "Husband!" I yelled. Dougie came running through the door. "What?" he asked all panicking. "I am bored and I missed you" I blushed. He laughed and sat down next to me. "We are going to the doctor in a moment then you will get some fresh air" he smiled. "I haven't deserved someone like you" I leaned my head against his shoulder. Dougie laughed. "Let's go my wonderful girl" he kissed my forehead. I smiled and followed with him out. "So do you want to hang out after we have been at the doctor?" I asked. "Band practice for the concert tomorrow" he said. "Oh tomorrow?" I said. "Yeah is that a problem?" Dougie asked. "No I guess not" I smiled. "Honey what is the matter?" he looked me in the eyes. "Well the past two weeks I haven't seen you except for when we wake up" I sighed. "Okay so if the doctor is cool with it I will take you to the nicest little cottage for this weekend" Dougie smiled. "I am the luckiest girl" I smiled. He intertwined our fingers as we walked into the doctor's office. "So nice to see you two" our young female doctor said as she walked in. I smiled. "So are we ready for an ultrasound?" she asked. I nodded. The gel she used was freezing. She was silent for a long time. "If you tell me any bad news I will jump out the window" I giggled. "For someone who couldn't get pregnant you have done it tribal well" she laughed. "Excuse me what?" Dougie looked at her confused. "Well for what I can see you have triblings" the doctor said. "Three babies? A husband who is a rock star, can my life get even crazier?" I laughed. Dougie kissed my forehead. "Do you have any questions?" she asked. "Can I kidnap my wife to a sweet little cottage this weekend?" Dougie asked. I blushed. "You may but make sure she will relax" she smiled and walked out. Dougie looked at me in shock. "How are you feeling about this?" I asked. "Well we wanted kids now we are getting three" he laughed a little. "This is unreal, imagine 2 years ago my life was completely normal, now I am married to Dougie Poynter and having three babies" I laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Hayley" he smiled. "We forgot to ask for the sexes" I smiled. "Give me a second" he smiled and walked out. I giggled. They walked in again. "I am so sorry that I forgot to tell you" she laughed. "I have plenty of time" I looked at Dougie who was checking his watch. "Sorry Danny just texted that he and Georgia are off again so he is looking for a place to stay" Dougie smiled a little. "He is just super sexy" the doctor mumbled. Dougie and I locked eyes with each other. "As weird as this may sound, how would you feel about a date with Jones?" I asked. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah you are totally his type" Dougie said. "Didn't he just break up with her?" she asked. We laughed a little. "The guys are playing at a fundraiser thing, you should come" I smiled. "Well let's see if I can get you any good news" she chuckled. She looked at the ultra sound pictures. "Congratulation you are having 2 boys and one girl" she smiled. Dougie lit up in a smile. I laughed. "Looks like you just made Dougie's day" I smiled. "I will see you tonight at the party" I smiled as we left.

**_I am working on number 2 but the most obivious would be to write about one of the children but I am not sure :) Does it sound good? :)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

The only cocktail dress I had was light blue strapless and mid thigh length. "Dougie, do I look okay?" I looked at him. 7 months pregnant with 3 babies wasn't easy to hide. "As always you look stunning" he kissed me softly. I shook my head at him. "Aren't you just a charmer?" I wrinkled my nose and got in the car. Susan, our doctor, was having her first date with Danny and we wouldn't miss it. "If only I look like that pregnant" Alyssa smiled. Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "It is amazing how happy things are" I placed my hand on my stomach. "Well we all knew that someday the drama had to end" Giovanna laughed. Tom kissed his adorable wife. Susan and Danny really seemed to hit it off. "Just glad Danny isn't hitting on my wife anymore" Dougie said sounding bitter. I looked at him. "Sorry" he kissed me. I had thought about telling about the fact that Danny would still call every now and then telling me how much in love with me he was. "I don't want to sound mean but aren't you a bit big for someone who is only 7 months along?" Gio blushed. "You try fitting 3 babies in there" I rambled forgetting we hadn't told them about the whole baby thing. "3?" Alyssa stared at me. I giggled. "Well yeah" I smiled as Dougie wrapped his arm around me. "Hayley, can I just talk to you?" Danny asked. Dougie's grip tightened. "Honey we have talked about this, relax" I kissed his nose and walked with Danny. "How may I help you?" I smiled. "I just wanted to apologize for how I have been acting" he looked at his feet. "Sounds like Susan is getting to you" I laughed. "She is great, so can you forgive me for my behavior?" Danny asked. "Of course I can" I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, well I can't let Susan waiting" he kissed my cheek gently and walked inside again. Dougie leaned against the door. "I thought we had talked about this sneaking thing?" I smiled. "Am I wrong for wanting to protect my wife?" he asked. "Come on like anybody would hit on me while I am looking like these" I smiled. "You clearly don't know how sexy you look even though you are pregnant" Dougie laughed. I smiled and looked at him. "You know I am getting a huge scar after the c section" I smiled. "You should also know that I will love no matter how many scars you will have" he walked over to me and kissed me. "I love you so much Dougie" I wrapped my arms around him. Dougie sat me down on a bench. "Are you purposing to me again?" I laughed. "No I just want to tell you something" he said sounding nervous. I feared the worse. "I know that many think that because I am rock star I can't commit to one girl but the thing is I never seen anybody except you, you just light up my world and I can't wait for us to have children with you" he smiled. "Oh Dougie you are so romantic" I smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"I hate you Dougie Lee Poynter!" I screamed as I was in labor. Even though I had yelled at him for the past hours Dougie was next to me holding my hand. "Are you ready for the c section?" Susan asked smiling. I looked at her. "Wauw someone isn't dealing with pain very well" she laughed. "The next person who laughs I will personally kill" I snabbed at them. Finally they drugged me. When I woke up it was to the sound of Dougie singing. "Are they okay?" I asked while opening my eyes. "Honey they are perfect" he helped me over to them. He was correct; our three babies were absolutely perfect. The two boys were practically the same, normal size, light blue eyes and short blond hair just like Dougie. The girl had big green eyes, bright red hair and the cutest freckles. "Wauw we did well" I smiled. He laughed. "I can't believe how lucky we are" Dougie smiled. "Oh and by the way you have a lovely singing voice" I smiled. "He most certainly do but he won't perform" Tom laughed. We laughed. He and Giovanna walked in. "That is the most beautiful babies I have seen" Gio said. Dougie smiled all proud. "That is one charming girl" Tom looked at our baby girl. "Can I come in?" Danny asked. "Of course" Dougie smiled. "They are beautiful" Danny said. "Mate I am sorry for everything" he looked at Dougie. "It is cool" he smiled. "In a moment they will kiss" Harry said as he walked in. "Harry!" Alyssa smacked him lovingly. Alyssa hugged me tightly. "You must be tired" she whispered. I giggled. "Yeah a bit but I will sleep at some other time" I smiled. "You should sleep now" Susan said as she stood beside Danny. He kissed her cheek. "I can be up for a long time" I smiled. "She most certainly can" Dougie smirked at me. "Naughty boy" I laughed.

Just like that my life was changed for the better. Alyssa and Harry reveled that they were having a huge wedding soon. Giovanna and Tom were expecting a little boy. Danny was very fond of Susan and she actually loved him too. My three babies were super healthy and life couldn't be any better.

_**The end **_

_**And this is the end of this one and tomorrow I will start on the second one I hope you will like that :)**_


End file.
